


Cards and chocolates

by Prettykyukyu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park is here but only woojin makes an appearance, M/M, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mentioned Park Jihoon, Minor Choi Minki/Kim Jonghyun, only the first 4 characters in the list are actually present in both chapters, squint for guanlin/seonho, squint for ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykyukyu/pseuds/Prettykyukyu
Summary: Highschool AU. Woojin being what he was, enlists Daehwi’s help in writing on the card for the chocolates he was going to give on Valentine’s Day. Being Woojin again, he makes Daehwi write more than one to pick the one he likes best and is left with four extra cards. So what does Woojin do with them? He puts them anonymously in four random lockers opened by their very surprised owners: Daniel, Minki, Seonho…and Jinyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Valentine's day and yes, that was ages ago but it wasn't finished on time. I could wait for February to post this but I'd rather post it now rather than later. So I guess it's an early Valentine's day for next year? :)

“No, not like that, Daehwi-ah! Make it nicer. It looks so sloppy.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes and pushed the pen and card away from him, “Then why don’t you just do it yourself if you’re going to complain?”

Woojin pouted causing the younger boy to sigh. So he took another card from the pile on Woojin’s desk and started writing the characters for _Saranghae_. This time in a very, very careful and elegant hand.

Woojin took a peek and commented, “Hmm, that seems too rigid. It looks very formal.”

Daehwi just gritted his teeth and took another card. 

“That one looks like a girl wrote it.”

And another card.

“Looks good. But not very sincere looking?”

And another.

“The curve on this character looks lopsided?”

Daehwi threw down his pen and snapped, “Enough! Just write on the stupid card yourself, why don’t you?!”

But Woojin wasn’t listening to him anymore as he had picked one of the cards and had a satisfied smile on his face, “This is perfect!”

Daehwi resisted the urge to throw something at his hyung’s head so he asked instead because he was actually curious too, “Seriously hyung, why do you need me to write that for you?”

Woojin just smiled as he smoothed the folds on the card and put it in an envelope, “Because I want it to be a surprise.”

Daehwi snorted, “Seriously? Do you mean to say that Jihoon hyung will be surprised to receive chocolates and a card from _his own boyfriend?_ ”

“Yes!” Woojin nodded solemnly, “I mean of course he’ll expect something from me but it’ll be a surprise because he won’t recognize the handwriting, see?”

Daehwi refrained from giving in to the urge of banging his head on the desk. He just stood up and prepared to leave because his job was done, but not before saying, “It’s Valentine’s hyung. It’s girls who usually give chocolates, not boys.”

“Exactly! That’s why it’s a surprise.”

So Daehwi just shrugged in surrender and said his goodbyes, all the while thinking how lucky he was that he wouldn’t be bothered for Valentine’s Day. He had no intention of confessing to anyone, not even to his secret crush. So secret that even his best friend, Woojin, didn’t know and thus, wouldn’t be able to do something stupid about it. 

_He was so wrong of course._

***************  
**February 13**

Woojin surveyed the empty room he was in. He was in the Performing Arts Club room and he glanced at his watch, checking that his boyfriend wouldn’t surprise him and suddenly pop in. Satisfied that Jihoon wouldn’t be coming in for at least an hour more, he went to the row of lockers that lined one wall of the room and with a huge smile on his face, opened Jihoon’s locker and put a big box of chocolates inside. Then he tucked the prepared card into the pink ribbons around the box and deftly closed the door.

Woojin rubbed his hands in glee and made preparations to leave, fixing the contents of his backpack. But then his eyes alighted on the other cards that Daehwi wrote on. He looked at them for a few seconds before an amazing idea worked its way to his its-valentines-lets-spread-the- love filled mind. 

“One…two…three…four,” Woojin counted out loud as he randomly pointed this way and that at the lockers. He then fished out the cards from his bag and quickly put one inside each of the lockers he randomly picked. Then grinning to himself in satisfaction and his heart swelling with pride that he had made four other people happy, he took his bag and hummed himself a tune as he cheerfully went out.

Woojin felt regret that he wouldn’t be able to see the faces of the people he gave the cards to anonymously. After all, the very first thing they’ll see tomorrow on Valentine’s Day is a love note from an anonymous sender. He was pretty sure that they’ll be pleased and happy whoever they were. 

Of course, that was all well and good of Woojin. Now if only he realized that it was only 2 pm and the club members were on their way back to the room.

***************

Just thirty minutes after Woojin left, Daniel went in to change his shoes. He opened his locker and his eyes widened in surprise to see the red envelope tucked between his shoes.  
Curious, he opened it and read what was written inside.

_Saranghae._

“Omo! Is this real? Did he really send this to me?" Daniel couldn't believe it but his heart fluttered in excitement and happiness. He stared some more at the words, his eyes lovingly following the strokes and curves of the written characters. "Yes, this is his handwriting. That's it. I really need to give him my chocolates."

He had actually almost convinced himself not to give chocolates tomorrow because he was so afraid of rejection. His crush was after all, quite popular, and he was just one of his secret admirers.

Daniel still couldn't believe his crush felt the same. But then he paused. It wouldn't do to embarrass his hyung and tell him that he got the card. No. He'll just give the chocolates tomorrow and then...

Well then, he'll just probably hint that he got a special note from someone anonymous. Then he'll just wait for his hyung’s reaction.

Daniel squealed like a girl and hugged the card to his chest before kissing it a few times. Then, forgetting that he planned to change his shoes, he tucked the card in his notebook and ran outside, eager to tell his friends about it.

His crush. 

Daniel had admired him for so long and had began to accept the fact that he'll only look at him as a friend.

He can't wait to meet him tomorrow.

His secret love.

_Ong Seongwoo._

***************

It was over an hour when two other people entered the club room. It was clear from the rigid set of one of the boy's jaw and the stony expression on the other's face that they had been fighting.

The younger boy opened his locker almost violently. He paused in his actions when he saw the red envelope.

"What's that?" Jonghyun asked.

"No idea," Minki was curt in his reply. He pulled the card out, read it and snorted. He then went to the nearest trash bin and put it there.

"What did it say?" Jonghyun asked again.

"It was nothing," Minki retorted and loudly continued to transfer some things here and there from his bag to his locker.

"But there was something written there. What was it?"

"I told you it was nothing!" Minki snapped, "It's just a prank." And he continued to fix his things.

It was silent for a few minutes which surprised Minki since he had expected his boyfriend to scold him. He finally looked at the other boy and was taken aback.

"It said _Saranghae_ ," Jonghyun said quietly and his eyes were suspiciously glistening. "I saw it and I just asked because I wanted you to tell me those words."

Minki was greatly surprised and he hastened to say, "I... It's not..."

"But you can't say it, can you?" Jonghyun said with a sad smile. "That's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't cling to you when it's obvious you don't want this anymore."

"No! That's not what..." 

"Goodbye Minki," Jonghyun said before he turned and fled from the room.

"Hyung! Wait!" Minki was just a few steps behind and would have caught up if only two boys didn’t choose that moment to enter the room and blocked his path.

“Whoa! Where’s the fire?” One of them asked as he steadied Minki who collided onto them.

“Sorry boys, I’m in a hurry,” Minki brushed off the other’s hand. He ran outside the corridor and saw Jonghyun’s retreating back and immediately ran after him.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Minki!_ He scolded himself. The only reason he didn’t want to tell Jonghyun what was written on the card was because he was worried Jonghyun would misunderstand. He of course knew the card was not from Jonghyun although a part of him had hoped it was but one look at the handwriting confirmed it wasn’t. And he didn’t want Jonghyun to think he was accepting love confessions from other people.

He knew they had been having problems recently but he had been too proud to admit that he was also at fault. They were both busy and he had expected Jonghyun to give way, to be the one to adjust, to take care of him. As he had always unquestioningly expected.

 _He was a bastard_ , Minki freely admitted as he stopped in his tracks because his boyfriend had dashed into the principal’s office where he was a student assistant. He couldn’t talk to Jonghyun there and he knew Jonghyun would wait it out until the bell rang.

So he went away but he wasn’t giving up, oh no. 

He’ll make it up to Jonghyun, he’ll win him back. He’ll prepare the most wonderful Valentine’s date tomorrow and he’ll beg Jonghyun, if he had to, to take him back. 

***************

“What was wrong with Minki hyung?” Seonho wondered aloud while Guanlin just shrugged as he went to his locker and opened it. He was debating whether to take back home the used shirts that were already piling up inside when he heard Seonho laugh.

“What’s this?”

Seonho just grinned as he inserted the card back into its envelope. He had found it inside his locker.

“Let me see,” Guanlin was curious and Seonho readily gave him the card. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Guanlin’s eyebrows went up in shock as he flipped the card over and over. “What the heck?! Why would Daehwi hyung give you this?!”

“Oho! So you recognize the handwriting?”

Guanlin snorted, “Of course! I’ve seen it too many times when he tutored me with my hangul.” He looked up again at Seonho, “So why do you have this?”

Seonho shrugged carelessly but was grinning, “I don’t know. But I’m flattered he actually feels that way.”

“He doesn’t,” Guanlin said through gritted teeth, “He must have put it in the wrong locker by mistake.”

Seonho’s grin was instantly wiped off. “So what do you mean to say, hyung? That it’s supposed to be for you?! I thought you were just friends.”

“We are! That’s why it would make more sense for him to give this to me. Probably as a prank or something.”

“If that’s a prank, he must be so bored to buy an unnecessarily sentimental card.”

“You sound like you actually wanted him to give this to you.”

“And you sound jealous.”

…  
After thirty seconds of silence.

 _“What the hell are you talking about?!_ ” Guanlin demanded, red in the face. 

***************

Bae Jinyoung was the last one to enter the club room that day. He had just come back from basketball practice and he had meant to go home after hitting the showers. But he remembered he stowed some of his books in his club locker because he had put his change of clothes in the regular one.

He absentmindedly opened his locker, fully intent on getting the books he needed that he almost missed the bright red envelope tucked snugly between his English and Math books. When he did take notice however, his eyebrows shot up and questioning thoughts swirled around his head even as he took it and opened it...

Five minutes later, Jinyoung was ready to go home, the card in his bag with the rest of his books.There was no noticeable change in his expression or demeanor. After all, he was used to anonymous love letters sent to him.

Then after almost hitting one side of the doorway as he went out of the room and almost stumbling on the trash bin just outside the corridor, he went on his way home. 

***************

**February 14**

Daehwi woke up with the most nervous feeling in his stomach. It couldn’t be because it was Valentine’s right? He had to snort at the absurdity of it. Why would he be nervous about that after all? But as he showered and dressed, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something… something had happened. And that was what puzzled him.

He had Chemistry first period and his lab partner for the class was none other than the boy who was not supposed to have any inkling of his feelings whatsoever… Bae Jinyoung. And as usual, said boy was already there.

 _Stay calm, Daehwi. Stay calm._ After all, he had never made plans to confess and he had made a good job of being good friends with Jinyoung without expecting anything. It was probably a cowardly thing to do but he had already decided long ago that he rather have Jinyoung as a friend rather than having an awkward relationship. The kind of awkward where you get rejected but “we’ll still be friends” relationship. 

That kind. And Daehwi didn’t want that. 

But there was no helping for the pounding of his heart nor the shaking of his knees as he sat down in his seat. He was preoccupied with calming his nerves that it was a few minutes before he realized that Jinyoung still hadn’t greeted him, which was unusual because the other boy always welcomed him with the brightest smile.

“Hey, you alright?” Daehwi asked.

“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Jinyoung answered and Daehwi almost narrowed his eyes in suspicion because he was pretty sure that Jinyoung made a little jump in his seat a while ago. As if he was thoroughly surprised and was nervous about it.

“So how many chocolates did you get?” Daehwi forced himself to ask naturally, no jealousy seeping through his voice. Jinyoung was of course, quite popular and was used to getting a lot of chocolates on Valentine’s. 

“Probably not much more than you,” Jinyoung countered and that was when Daehwi noticed that there was already a pile of boxes on his side of the table and another one on Jinyoung’s side. 

He gingerly took one and saw it was chocolates. He read the cards and except for a few names who he didn’t recognize, the others were from people he knew and _know_ who have absolutely no romantic interest in him whatsoever. Good grief, even Woojin thought of giving him one! Probably as compensation for his writing on the card for Woojin’s boyfriend… which was entirely ridiculous in itself if one thought about it. Then he stopped short and chuckled when he saw another familiar name.

“Got something from someone you like?” Jinyoung asked.

Daehwi shook his head then said hastily, “No, not that like but I can’t believe Guanlin actually gave me one.”

“He talks about you a lot, you know,” Jinyoung said and as Daehwi raised an eyebrow questioningly, “I mean during basketball practice, he talks about you a lot. What you say or what you do. It’s always Hwi this, Hwi that.”

“No need to get jealous,” Daehwi jokingly said. He supposed he was also annoyed about it because crush or not, even if Jinyoung didn’t think much of him other than as a friend, he shouldn’t look as if he couldn’t quite believe that another person couldn’t shut up about him. “Hey, be careful!” Daehwi warned Jinyoung who accidentally dropped one of his own box of chocolates very near the test tube rack.

“I-…I didn’t-…jealo-…”

“What?” Daehwi asked as he positioned the rack far from Jinyoung’s reach. 

“Nothing! Well anyway...” Jinyoung began to say but was cut short as their teacher appeared and explained the experiment they were doing that day. There was no more time to talk and Daehwi wondered what Jinyoung was about to say. 

They worked in comfortable silence with just a few comments here and there. A few minutes before the class ended, Daehwi dutifully writes the conclusion for their lab report. He and Jinyoung alternated doing this task and today was his turn. 

"Something wrong?" Daehwi asked. He was starting to arrange the petri dishes and bunsen burners but was surprised to see Jinyoung still staring at the report he made instead of handing it to their teacher. 

Jinyoung shook his head and Daehwi wondered if Jinyoung looked a little flushed, "Nothing, I just... ah, I'll submit this now." 

Jinyoung stood up and with uncharacteristic clumsiness bumps the edge of the table causing some of the Valentine boxes and cards to fall to the floor. Daehwi immediately picks them up as Jinyoung had already walked to the front desk. He was about to pile them back up when he sees something among the gifts on the table which causes his eyes to pop out. 

It was his card. The card that Woojin made him write on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now, hyung," Daehwi was saying softly which utterly belied the fact that his hands were at that moment, slowly but surely squeezing the windpipe of his best friend.

"Bu- But Hwi-..." Woojin tried to choke out as he attempted to pry the shorter boy's hands off him, "Why...why are you so angry? It doesn't hav- have your name on it. Shit! Just get your han-..." He finally succeeded in getting free by the simple expedient of kicking Daehwi in the shin.

Daehwi grunted and cursed from the pain but he growled at Woojin's words, “That’s the only reason why I’m still letting you explain. If it had my name on it, you’d be dead already!”

He couldn’t believe it! Woojin gave the card to Jinyoung! _Jinyoung!_ Of all the random lockers that Woojin could have put the card in, it just had to be the one that… But wait. Was that why Jinyoung was acting so strangely in class earlier? But how could he know?!

Woojin was massaging his neck even as he threw a reproachful glance at the younger boy who was now pacing back and forth in agitation. “I told you I just randomly put those cards! I didn’t even know who got them until you told me. Seriously, why are you so worked up about this? I don’t think Jinyoung would know who it was from and even if he did, aren’t you friends? You could just laugh it off and say it’s a Valentine joke. It’s not as if you actually like-…Oh my God! You _like_ him???” He excitedly pointed to his friend as he saw Daehwi’s face turn the reddest shade he had ever seen. 

“Shout it louder, dumbass! I don’t think people passing the hallway heard it clearly,” Daehwi snapped in annoyance but all the while craning his neck nervously around the corner to see if the students walking around heard Woojin, who was by now, almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

“You really like him, Hwi? But how come you never told me?” Woojin frowned for a moment before smiling widely again in excitement, his snaggletooth in full view.

Daehwi just looked at the older boy from head to toe in disgust before replying, “I would have thought it was quite obvious.” The implication was of course lost on his hyung. He was about to rant and rage some more when Woojin suddenly suggested if Daehwi wanted to go early to the gym to get front row seats for the basketball game so he can watch Jinyoung clearly. _Oh my God! Why is this his hyung?_

Fortunately for Daehwi, who was about to get more embarrassed by Woojin, the vice principal’s voice boomed loud and clear over the PA system reminding the students about the basketball game which was about to start in half an hour and for the students to support their team.

*************

They were losing… _badly_.

Daehwi wondered if the whole basketball team was asleep. The only good thing he could say about the match was that it was thankfully a friendly, mock game between their school and the neighbouring one in preparation for the upcoming basketball season.

“What’s wrong with Jinyoung?” Woojin whispered to him.

“I don’t know,” Daehwi replied and it was the truth. Jinyoung was supposedly their best shooter and there he was, missing most of his shots and Daehwi could almost swear that Jinyoung looked as if he didn’t know which way their goal was. Daehwi could also clearly see the worried but also frustrated expressions on the other team members especially Guanlin, the team captain. 

When the referee called for the half-time break, Woojin immediately stood up. “Hey! Where are you going?” Daehwi asked in confusion.

“To ask some questions.”

“What?! What do you mean? Hey! Don’t!” Daehwi called out in a panic but it was too late as Woojin had already approached the team bench and Daehwi almost readied himself to run out of the gym. But it wasn’t to Jinyoung that Woojin went. Daehwi saw Woojin talking seriously to Seonho.

Daehwi’s eyes wandered over to Jinyoung and saw the taller boy slumped down in his seat. Eyes on the ground even as the other players patted him consolingly on the back…and _good Lord, was Jinyoung actually twiddling his thumbs? Now??? When they were down by 22 points???_

Daehwi was lost in wonderment that he didn’t notice that Woojin had already come back and was telling him something.

“…but Seonho said that Jinyoung didn’t want anyone else to know but of course, he knows we’re good friends so it’s alright. And Seonho said you really need to talk to Jinyoung later and he’ll hunt you down personally if you don’t fix this.”

“Wait. What?” Daehwi asked in bewilderment, tearing his eyes from Jinyoung who looked like a little boy waiting for his mother to pick him up.

Woojin frowned but repeated what he said, “I said, Jinyoung is feeling very nervous and self-conscious that’s why he can’t play well. He can’t concentrate!” Then Woojin chuckled. “I can’t believe it either. I mean, he must be used to lots of admirers and now he gets this way? Haha! He must be-…”

“Hyung!” Daehwi almost shouted, “You’re not making sense. What is Jinyoung nervous about and why is Seonho going to hunt me?”

Woojin looked confused for a few moments before he realized he left the most crucial information of all, “Oh that. I’m sorry Hwi but of course I had to tell Seonho. Jinyoung wants to know and talk to the person who gave him the Valentine’s card yesterday. So that means… you.” 

Daehwi spluttered in shock, “ _Wha-… How-… You were the one…!_ ”

But Woojin wasn’t listening anymore as he gently but firmly dragged the younger boy away. 

***************  
Daehwi couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was in one of the empty classrooms and sitting on the teacher’s table, clasping his hands tightly that his knuckles were almost white.

“You’ll be fine Hwi besides Jinyoung likes you. I know he does,” Woojin said consolingly.

“Of course he does. We’re friends, you moron!” Daehwi snapped angrily, “I can’t believe you and Seonho are making me do this. Especially you! This is your fault! Why do I need to confess just because you screwed up!”

“But-…”

“Quit it! He’s here,” Seonho announced as he entered the room.

“Oh my God!” Daehwi groaned and he was sure he was going to die of hyperventilation. “Do I really need to do this?”

“Yes!” Woojin and Seonho voiced out their agreement at the same time but for different reasons. Woojin wanted Daehwi to confess his feelings at last while Seonho…

“As the team manager, I’m so not going to let our shooting guard perform like that for the whole season! Did you see what happened?!”

“We almost won.” Daehwi reminded him dully.

“ _Almost_ isn’t good enough!” Seonho retorted. “We could have won if Jinyoung hyung didn’t suddenly act like a lovesick fool dazedly going around the court like that. Luckily, we were able to catch up by simply not passing him the ball. At all! We cannot afford for this to happen again! So, are you ready to talk to him or what?!” Woojin’s eyes went wide while nodding absently, too awestruck at Seonho’s outburst. 

Daehwi wasn’t impressed though and was about to correct Seonho that Jinyoung wasn’t lovesick when the realization of what he was about to do, dawned on him. He gulped and looked into Woojin’s eyes full of encouragement then at Seonho’s adamant stare.

 _I’ll murder these two after and if I get out of this alive._ Daehwi took a breath and said, “Alright, let me talk to him.”

The two boys went out and Daehwi told himself to stop gripping the edge of the table. He was mentally rehearsing what he had planned to tell Jinyoung. That it was all a mistake and Woojin screwed up by putting it…

Jinyoung entered the room, freshly showered and backpack in tow, and all thoughts flew out from Daehwi’s mind as the taller boy took one look at him and his eyes widened. “D-Daehwi? What are you doing here?” 

Daehwi frowned. _Huh? Didn’t Seonho already tell him?_

Jinyoung continued to stare at him as he slowly approached Daehwi who was telling himself to stay put and not jump off from the table and out the window. When he was in front of Daehwi who looked everywhere but at him, he asked softly, “Were you the one who put the card in my locker?”

Daehwi had refused to look up but he frowned some more as he heard…was that _laughter_ in Jinyoung’s voice? He instantly looked up, annoyed that Jinyoung thought it was such a joke that he liked him and was about to snap at him, hurt. 

What he saw in Jinyoung’s face however took him by surprise. Jinyoung was looking at him with a stare so earnestly soft that Daehwi was confused if he wanted to kiss the other boy or punch him squarely in his small face for being too handsome.

“I, ah, I wrote on the card and, ah…” _God, this was difficult_ , Daehwi thought it would have been easier if Jinyoung didn’t look at him like _that!_

“Oh, I know you wrote it,” Jinyoung chuckled and Daehwi was still confused why he seemed _too_ pleased. _Good grief, if Jinyoung was in such a good mood right now, then what the heck was that basketball game?!_

Jinyoung however, misinterpreted Daehwi’s confusion, “I see your handwriting all the time, remember? When we submit our lab reports? That’s why I double-checked this morning. But I wasn’t sure if you were the one who put it in my locker,” then Jinyoung took a deep breath and asked again, “So did you put it there?”

And this time, Daehwi saw that Jinyoung indeed was looking at him with what appeared to be a most expectant look on his face. _Well, here goes nothing._ “I didn’t,” Daehwi started to explain, “You see-…”

“Oh.” 

“...- stupid Woo-…” Daehwi paused, suprised that that one word was accompanied by the closing off of all the emotions out of Jinyoung’s face and he was once again, looking at the stone-faced expression that the other boy was famous for. 

“I see.” Jinyoung was now looking at the ground and so failed to see the play of emotionson Daehwi’s face. “I knew it from the start. I mean, when I saw the handwriting, I knew it was yours but I couldn’t believe you would give that to me, so…. Well, I guess I was right, after all,” Jinyoung looked up briefly, hitching up his bag and put both hands in his pockets, sighing deeply.

Daewhi was about to explain but Jinyoung suddenly spoke again as he looked back again on the ground.

“You probably wrote a lot of those cards…”

Daehwi winced because that part was true.

“...and put them randomly in people’s lockers because it’s Valentines…”

Daehwi was now starting to plan all the wonderful ways for Woojin to die a slow, painfuldeath.

“...Because you’re you. You’re bright… cheerful and ju-… just adorable, “Jinyoung cleared his throat, “You just wanted to make other people happy…”

Daehwi was now really ready to interrupt because he couldn’t believe Jinyoung would actually think that about him but suddenly Jinyoung looked up again.

“And well…here I am…just stupidly and selfishly hoping that maybe, just maybe you know…you put one in my locker deliberately” Jinyoung looked away and cleared his throat again before he faced Daehwi squarely. “Because to you…even if you don’t look at me the same way I look at you…I had hoped that i’m a bit, _even just the tiniest bit_ , more special than the others.”

Now would be the best time for Daehwi to interrupt but no words would come out of his mouth even if it was by now, gaping open in shock. 

“And...and I know this is really stupid,” Jinyoung was by now very red and Daehwi could swear he could see an expression of self-loathing on the other’s face. Jinyoung quickly took off his backpack, opened the zipper in one swift movement and revealed a fancily wrapped box which Daehwi recognized as chocolates.

Jinyoung put down his backpack and held the box to Daehwi with both hands, “In my plans, after we win the basketball game, I would give this to you. And maybe, well… I thought you’d accept it more easily because I aced the game and you’ll be impressed. But yeah… I got messed up just because I couldn’t stop hoping for something I can’t have.” Jinyoung was still not looking at Daehwi, “In any case, here…ha- happy Valentines! I hope you accept my chocolates. Just think of this as an exchange for the card even if it wasn’t meant specifically for me. Do- don’t be burdened to accept it just because you don’t have the same feelings for me.”

Daehwi carefully got down from the table, heart beating frantically and slowly held the box on the other end but didn’t take it prompting Jinyoung to look at him, “Do you know that Valentines isn’t for people to give chocolates to the person they like?” he asked softly.

Jinyoung blushed again in embarrassment but didn’t break eye contact this time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” he started to pull away the box but Daehwi held the other end firmly. Jinyoung looked at him in confusion.

“It’s for people to receive chocolates from the person they like.” Daehwi smiled widely as he now tugged at the box and was able to pry it away from Jinyoung’s hands. “So yeah, thank you for the chocolates.” 

Jinyoung blinked once, twice. Then he continued to stare at Daehwi in confusion.

Daehwi rolled his eyes even as pure happiness bubbled inside him, “I was kidding about the second part, the part where you receive chocolates from the person you like. I just made that up but it doesn’t matter because you’re a bit slow to catch on so-…” he casually said as he hugged the box against him and stepped closer to an unmoving and staring Jinyoung. 

“Do you know I always prepared chocolates for the past two years but never had the guts to give them to you?” Daehwi asked even as he sidled closer. They were now just inches apart and Jinyoung was speechless, staring wide-eyed as he shook his head.

“Anyway, I really hope Woojin hyung never gets to know about this but I can’t believe he actually did something I would thank him for!” he continued as he finally reached Jinyoung whose arms automatically enveloped him even as his face still registered shock.

 _Who knew that what he thought of as a disastrous Valentines day would turn out like this?_

Daehwi just sighed deeply in contentment and dropped his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, making Jinyoung hug him even closer and almost crushing the chocolates he labored to make the night before. They both didn’t notice though and just reveled in the feeling of hearing and knowing why the other’s heart was beating that fast in their warm and tight embrace.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted earlier but I actually edited this part about 5 times before I was satisfied. In the end though, this was almost the same as the original ending lol. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
